Una nueva época oscura
by Luliame
Summary: La nueva generación de alumnos de la academia Hogwarts. Un nuevo mago oscuro intentará salirse con las suyas y vengar su pasado y presente. Un grupo de amigos, amor, cariño, confianza... Y una dolorosa guerra.
1. Una nueva época oscura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la nueva generación no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos son de nuestra autoría. **

¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic hecho por dos personas, Luji y Lía, somos dos amigas que amamos el mundo de Harry Potter y hemos decidido empezar este proyecto con la nueva generación. Vamos a narrar las historias de los hijos de Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione, aunque también habrá nuevos personajes de nuestra propia cosecha. Practicamente todos son protagonistas, aunque algunos tienen más peso que otros.

Los personajes rondarán entre los 16 y 17 años de edad más o menos, quizás habrá alguna excepción.

Y aquí están las presentaciones:

Carrie Beaumont

Tiene un cabello negro, largo (pasando por la cintura) y lacio, con flequillo recto. Su piel es morena y su pequeña nariz está poblada por unas pequeñas pecas, en la cual también tiene un piercing de aro que usa para compensar su aspecto de niña. Sus ojos son grandes y celestes con pestañas gruesas, los cuales reflejan la picardía de una niña, pero la sensualidad de una mujer mayor.

Tiene una cara redonda, mide 1, 50 y a pesar de ser baja tiene un cuerpo delgado y bien formado.

Es una slytherin de séptimo con diecisiete años, aspirante a modelo pero su corta altura se lo impide. Es rebelde y a pesar de ser pequeña fuerte y temperamental. También puede ser muy divertida y cariñosa con sus amigos y hermana. Siente la continua necesidad de proteger a Lynn por lo cual no soporta que nadie le haga daño.

Tiene miedo a las relaciones serias debido a que está por obligación en una, con Mark.

Evita llorar en público ya que muestra en ella gran debilidad, aumentando su aspecto de niña, el cual detesta.

Lynn Beaumont

Su cabello es de un castaño claro largo con unas leves ondas, raya al costado con el cabello acomodado hacia atrás. Tiene ojos profundos verdes con pequeñas motas marrones acompañados por unas pestañas largas, los cuales suelen perderse en un mundo de fantasía. Su piel es clara, y tiene una nariz pequeña poblada por una gran cantidad de pecas y unas pocas esparcidas por sus hombros y espalda.

Midiendo 1,70 y tiene poco busto el cual es compensado por sus piernas largas y marcadas y una cintura pequeña.

Es slytherin, de sexto y tiene dieciséis años. Su pasión más grande es el dibujo, el cual practica muy seguido, y sueña en convertiste en una artista algún día por más bajas que sean sus expectativas. Su creatividad la lleva a pensar y hacer cosas locas por lo cual no se considera a sí misma como una bruja normal. Es conocida por ser una chica dulce, inocente y astuta, pero por ser inteligente mucha gente cree que debería pertenecer a ravenclaw, afortunadamente sabe que su corazón está en slytherin.

Tiene un alma muy romántica y siempre soñó con el chico ideal, pero debido a la alta protección que le brinda su mejor amigo Rob solo pudo mantener dos relaciones en su vida, las cuales fracasaron.

Emma Iris

Tiene un cabello muy rebajado y corto de color tierra, sus ojos son grandes y saltones de color marrón oscuro. Su piel es morena y es un poco rellenita, mide 1,55 y es pequeña en todo sentido.

Es ravenclaw, de sexto con dieciséis años, ama a las criaturas mágicas y gran parte de su vestimenta se basa en forma animal, pero nunca usa piel. Es muy creativa, razón por la cual es muy amiga de Lynn, ya que le encanta fascinarse con sus dibujos y brindarle nuevas ideas. Cuando empieza a hablar es difícil callarla y tiene tendencia a meterse e los asuntos de los demás.

Rob Bach

Cabello empinado con un pelirrojo oscuro y tiene ojos azules. Su piel es blanca con unas pocas pecas alrededor de su cuerpo. Mide 1, 90 y tiene un cuerpo muy fornido, razón por la cual su apodo entre los chicos es 'Monte'.

Es de huffelpuff, de séptimo con diecisiete años, y es una de esas personas que disfrutan mucho de la comida y el deporte simultáneamente, es miembro del equipo de quidditch como golpeador. En principio siempre fue muy protector de Lynn, ya que gustaba de ella, con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, pero sigue protegiéndola por costumbre y por el gran aprecio que le tiene.

Es un bromista en potencia, por lo cual es gran amigo de James, y odia estudiar, por lo cual falta a todas las clases que puede.

Ethan Samuels

Cabello oscuro y levantado, sus ojos son grises y tiene piel clara. Tiene fracciones frías con un mentón duro y tiene una altura de 1, 84 metros. Debido al jugar al quidditch como golpeador es un poco fornido.

Miembro de la casa huffelpuff, de séptimo con diecisiete años, y es uno de los chicos más deseados en Hogwarts, tiene fama de rompecorazones aunque no lo sea. Es calmado y serio pero disfruta de un poco de diversión con sus amigos de vez en cuando.

James Sirius Potter

Cabello negro corto, ojos marrones y piel blanca. Es apuesto con rasgos firmes y mide 1,86 metros, delgado pero un poco musculoso.

Es gryffindor, de séptimo y tiene diecisiete años. Es líder del equipo de quidditch, jugando como cazador y por la comparación con su madre es forzado a ser bueno como tal. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y su mayor pasatiempo es hacer bromas y molestar a la gente, durante sus años escolares en hogwarts siempre vio a Carrie como un blanco perfecto para divertirse a causa de su mal carácter, razón por la cual ella lo odia.

Albus Severus Potter

Tiene el cabello marrón oscuro, corto y comparte los ojos verdes de su padre y abuela. Mide 1,80 metros y en sus rostros tiene rasgos suaves con un mentón definido, mucha gente dice que tiene los hombros y nariz de su madre.

Pertenece a la casa gryffindor, es de sexto con dieciséis años, y como su hermano pertenece al equipo de quidditch, como buscador siendo también comparado pero con su padre. Es tranquilo, amable, simpático y muy bondadoso, razón por la cual la gran mayoría de la gente lo quiere.

Sus mejores amigas son Carrie y Lynn ya que ellas nunca se interesaron de él por la fama de su padre al ser ignorantes de ella por haber pasado gran parte de su vida lejos del mundo mágico.

Mark Taips.

Mide 1,90 y tiene el pelo rubio claro y rebelde. Sus ojos son azules claros, lo que le hace parecer el chico ideal. Además de alto es musculoso y tiene una sonrisa terriblemente perfecta, lo que atrae a un montón de chicas. Pertenece a la casa Slytherin y tiene una personalidad complicada y pesada, ya que es un egocéntrico manipulador y egoísta. También es buen actor, así que consiguió que Carrie se enamorase de él fingiendo ser un chico amable y encantador. Es detestado por el grupo de amigos pero está con ellos debido a la relación que mantiene con Carrie. Su ego y orgullo le hacen querer pertenecer al grupo de amigos de Scorpius Malfoy, pero aun no está dentro de este.

Lily Luna Potter

Cabello pelirrojo oscuro el cual es lacio y le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son azules. Tiene piel blanca con pecas en su nariz, y su cara tiene fracciones suaves, hasta dulces podría decirse. Mide 1, 60 metros.

Es de gryffindor, y de cuarto con catorce años. Es muy dulce y tímida pero también amable y mucha gente dice que su inocencia es increíble.

Rose Weasley

Tiene cabello pelirrojo y en estructura parecido al de su madre. Tiene ojos azules y unas pocas pecas por su cuerpo y cara. Mide 1,65 metros.

Su casa es la de gryffindor, en sexto teniendo dieciséis años. Es muy inteligente y mandona como su madre, pero también gusta de hacer algunas bromas por diversión.

Hugo Weasley

Su cabello es pelirrojo, tiene ojos marrones y pecas en su cara y cuerpo al igual que su hermana y padre. Su piel es morena y mide 1,58 metros.

Pertenece a la casa de gryffindor, siendo de cuarto con catorce años. Es algo torpe y cabeza dura como su padre pero también carismático y dulce.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Tiene un cabello lacio y rubio al igual que su padre, y sus ojos son grises. Mide 1,77 metros y su piel es clara.

Es slytherin y de sexto con dieciséis años. Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de su padre, siendo egocéntrico y presuntuoso, pero no tiene tanta tendencia a dividir a las personas por su tipo de sangre.

Hanah McDoneg

Cuenta con 16 años edad. Tiene el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos color miel. Es de estatura normal, más o menos 1,68 m de altura. Sus rasgos son cálidos y expresivos. Tiene muy poco busto y pocas caderas, por lo que es totalmente plana. En su vientre tiene un tatuaje con forma de corazón roto debido a la muerte de su novio cuando tenía 15 años. Es callada con la gente que no conoce aunque es muy dulce con sus amigos, se preocupa mucho por ellos y suele mostrar muy bien sus emociones. Es una chica muy sensible y cuenta con una voz muy dulce, lo que hace que calma a los demás cuando tienen problemas. Pertenece a Ravenclaw.

**Una nueva época oscura.**

Dos pequeñas niñas jugaban en el jardín de su casa, en Londres. Ambas reían sin parar y sus ropas estaban manchadas de barro.

-La carta llegará dentro de poco-Dijo un hombre de unos 35 años más o menos a su esposa.

La mujer, de ojos expresivos, miró a las niñas con una mueca.

-Nunca sabrán nada de esto ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca! No permitiré que estas crías vayan a ese maldito colegio para magos... ¡jamás!-Dijo la mujer con voz cargada, después abandonó la habitación y salió de la casa con un gran enfado.

El hombre, llamado Richard, tenía aspecto severo. Salió al jardín y en cuanto las niñas le vieron ambas dejaron de jugar y sus expresiones se volvieron sombrías.

-Es hora de cenar, hijas.-Utilizó un tono de voz autoritario que incluso se podría decir que inspiraba temor, aunque ellas estaban acostumbradas.

Carrie y Lynn, esos eran sus nombres.

Carrie era la mayor, contaba con 12 años de edad. Era bastante bajita y delgada. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un azul claro que destacaba con la ligera tez morena de su piel.

Lynn tenía 11 años, y era bastante opuesta a su hermana. Su cabello castaño tenía suaves ondas en el y contaba con unos profundos ojos verdes con motas marrones.

Desde muy pequeñas siempre habían sido tratadas con desprecio y ellas ya estaban acostumbradas. Nunca habían recibido el amor de unos padres, siempre ordenes y algún tortazo que otro.

Su vida había sido muy dura, demasiado para unas niñas tan pequeñas. Aunque, a pesar de todo, eran sus padres y ellas creían que lo hacían por su bien. Aunque obviamente estaban equivocadas.

Esa misma noche, mientras dormían, una lechuza de color caramelo entró por una de las ventanas de la cocina de la casa y depositó una carta en la mesa, después emprendió el vuelo.

A la mañana siguiente la mujer, Esther, se despertó temprano para ir trabajar y cuando vio el sobre lo cogió y fue corriendo al cuarto de su marido.

-Richard-Susurró, despertando al hombre.-La carta ha llegado.

Los adultos se sentaron en la cama y abrieron el sobre con fiereza, ambos leyeron el contenido de la carta, asombrados.

"Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Querida señorita Beaumont:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall"

Los dos pares de ojos releyeron la carta un par de veces.

-Es la misma carta que le llegó a Carrie el año pasado-Dijo él, enfadado de que "semejante antro" les enviase cartas.

-Guárdala donde tú ya sabes-Ordenó Esther y después se marchó al trabajo dando un fuerte portazo.

El hombre, con mucha cautela, subió al desván y en uno de los rincones más oscuros y alejados del mismo, guardó la carta en un baúl, bajo llave.

2 años después.

-¡Lynn vamos a llegar tarde a clase!-Voceó una chica desde el recibidor, aunque desde el piso superior solo se escuchó un quejido.

Carrie subió las escaleras con decisión dispuesta a arrastrar a su hermana de los pelos si era necesario. Si volvían a llegar tarde a clase, sus padres las impondrían un duro castigo.

La morena encontró a Lynn sentada en la cama con el uniforme del colegio, tenía abrazadas sus delicadas piernas y por su cara, aparentaba que no pensaba moverse de allí.

-Tenemos que irnos, él nos castigará-Susurró Carrie con voz pausada, mirando a su hermana no cariño.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡Es un colegio para idiotas!-Gritó ella golpeando con ambos puños el colchón.

-¿Qué no quieres ir? ¿Crees que yo si quiero? ¿Crees que a mí me apeteció ir sola al maldito colegio cuándo a ti aun te faltaba un año?-Empezó la otra, alzando el tono de voz.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE TÚ SEAS MAYOR QUE YO!-Gritó Lynn, empezando a enfadarse realmente.

-¡SI YO PUDE, TÚ PUEDES! ¡NO SEAS INFANTIL, TIENES 13 AÑOS!-Carrie estaba realmente molesta con su hermana, no entendía cómo podía ponerse tan complicada por ir unas horas a clase.

Aunque sí, su colegio era un verdadero infierno. Era un colegio para niñatos ricos con poco nivel intelectual, y eso ellas lo odiaban.

La pelea llegó a más, y más, y mucho más. Y Carrie estaba demasiado crispada, incluso tenía intenciones de golpear a su hermana menor, pero ella era incapaz.

-¡BASTA YA, JODER!-Gritó tanto, con tanta fuerza, tantísimo mal humor... Tenía tanta rabia contenida. Y, cuando el grito resonó por toda la habitación los cristales salieron volando y la puerta se cerró violentamente.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir, asustadas.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso?-Preguntó Lynn olvidando la pelea al instante.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación con los ojos como platos, mudas.

A medida que caminaban por el pasillo se daban cuenta de que la casa estaba completamente descolocada, los libros de las estanterías se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, los muebles caídos, las cortinas rotas, los cristales destrozados. Era un completo desastre... Y no, no tenían ni idea de cómo pudo ocurrir aquel desastre.

Pero... ¿Y si sus padres volvían?

-Lynn...-Dijo la mayor con la voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nos...Nos van..a matar-Completó la frase la menor, sin saber cómo mirar a su hermana.

Se apretaron la mano con fuerza, para transmitirse energía como siempre hacían en los malos momentos.

No sabían pensar, no tenían conciencia de lo que ocurría.

Entonces Carrie recordó que cuando eran pequeñas y querían huir de sus padres se escondían en el desván de la casa, porque ellos nunca solían mirar allí.

La ojiazul tiró de su hermana hasta la mitad del pasillo y cuando Lynn lo entendió, Carrie se subió a sus hombros. Ella se subió deprisa y cuando Lynn se puso de pie pudo alcanzar la cuerda que hacía bajar la escalerilla.

Subieron deprisa, recogieron la escalera y cerraron la puerta.

Necesitaban pensar, estar solas, cualquier cosa.

Cada una se fue por su lado del desván, caminando, con los ojos rojos de lágrimas que no salían.

Podía parecer estúpido, pero tenían demasiado miedo a aquellos que consideraban sus padres. Aunque ya no eran unas completas niñas, tenían verdadero pavor a aquellos dos adultos.

Tanto Lynn como Carrie eran muy fuertes aparentemente, nunca dejaban que nadie las pisoteara, aunque por dentro eran hipersensibles.

Carrie, al ser la mayor, tenía en la cabeza que debía cuidar de su hermana a toda costa, y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por las dos y tirar de ella, sentía que tenía gran responsabilidad y por eso era una verdadera sufridora, aunque el sufrimiento se lo guardaba para ella misma.

Lynn quería vivir en su mundo de fantasía, pero no la dejaban. Ella comprendía a la perfección su situación y sabía que Carrie se esforzaba mucho, por eso la adoraba. Junto a ella no se podía sentir sola, por eso eran uña y carne.

Lynn estaba metida en sus pensamientos pero un grito le hizo salir de ellos.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó Carrie, que se habia tropezado con una tabla mal puesta del suelo. Debido a su tropiezo se había empotrado contra un baúl.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la castaña, que había llegado rápidamente a su lado.

Ella asintió y entonces, por primera vez, se fijó atentamente en el baúl.

-Vaya...Parece que papá y mamá guardan ahí algo muy importante, tiene un candado impresionante-Comentó Lynn, que también se había fijado.

Ambas intentaron forzarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Lynn se quedó mirando el objeto inanimado con el mismo enfado que tenía antes, cuando discutió con Carrie. ¿Por qué? Simplemente algo en su interior le decía que ella podía abrirlo. Se comía la cabeza y entonces, el baúl empezó a emitir ligeras sacudidas.

Carrie miró a su hermana y al objeto de forma intermitente, sin saber qué decir. Lo que sí sabía, es que tenía miedo.

Miedo porque ese día, las dos, estaban haciendo cosas realmente extrañas.

-¿Qué...Qué se supone que pasa?-Preguntó Carrie mirando a Lynn, la otra estaba muda, pero aun así continuaba mirando el baúl, concentrada.

Carrie prefirió callar y observar. La menor cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza y, entonces, el baúl se abrió de forma repentina haciendo que el candado del mismo saliera disparado y se empotrara contra la pared.

Ambas se acercaron al objeto despacio, mirando temerosas el contenido. Dentro, había varios documentos, cartas, fotografías... etc.

Pero encima de todos esos papeles, dos cartas cuidadosamente cerradas y con una caligrafía exquisita reposaban y, en ellas, ponían sus nombres.

Cada una cogió la suya y la abrió con cuidado, evitando que se rompiera. Sus ojos leyeron las palabras escritas despacio, sin entender nada. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Tenía que ser una mala broma.

-Carrie... ¿Qué es Hogwarts? ¿Qué es esto de una academia de magia y hechicería?-Preguntó Lynn mirando a su hermana mayor, esperando que esta pudiera darle alguna explicación.

Carrie leía su inventario de objetos que tenía que llevar. ¿Una varita? ¿Qué narices?

-No lo sé Lynn.. ¿De cuándo es tu carta?-Preguntó la morena mirando la fecha que contenía el sobre.

-De hace dos años aproximadamente-Contestó la castaña que seguía leyendo las líneas, impresionada.

-La mía de hace tres-Comentó la otra, viendo lógico que la suya llegase antes, ya que ella era la mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Algo les decía que aunque todo aquello pareciese una locura, podía ser real. ¿Por qué? Aquel día habían hecho cosas realmente raras, habían sucedido cosas extrañas en general... Y todo por su culpa.

Era algo que no podían entender, y estaba claro que si sus padres habían escondido aquello con tanta cautela era precisamente porque no era una simple broma... Por lo tanto, no podían contar con la ayuda de ellos para resolver sus dudas.

Pero entonces, como si la conexión de ser hermanas hubiera funcionado, se dieron cuenta de que algo no encajaba en aquella carta.

Aquel apellido, Beaumont. Ellas no se apellidaban así...

-Lynn, creo que toda esta historia está empezando a coger un sentido, aunque un sentido muy raro-Susurró Carrie, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la castaña.

-Y si... ¿Ellos no son nuestros padres?-Murmuró Lynn asustada por su hayazgo.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces se dieron cuenta de la mentira que había sido toda su vida.

Ellas alguna vez que otra lo habían pensado por los malos tratos que habían recibido desde que eran pequeñas, por su inexistente parecido con ellos, por su personalidad... Por una serie de cosas que jamás harían unos padres a sus hijas.

Quizás sus verdaderos padres estuvieran muertos o simplemente las abandonaron de pequeñas. Podían ser muchísimas cosas, pero sus cavilaciones siempre se iban a lo peor.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Lynn, queriéndose convencer de que ella tendría algún plan para salir del pozo.

-Irnos...-Susurró la morena, apretando la carta entre sus manos, como si la inspirase confianza.

1 semana después.

Dos chicas, aparentemente niñas, caminaban por uno de los barrios menos transitados de Londres. Sus manos estaban unidas y se notaba en sus miradas que llevaban sin comer varios días.

En aquella semana se habían dado cuenta de que todo lo que ponía en aquellas cartas era una maldita locura, una locura que alimentaba su ilusión.

Ya no sabían qué hacer ni a donde a ir, además ciertos anuncios que escuchaban por la radio delataban que la policía las estaba buscando por haberse fugado de casa.

Después de caminar durante toda el día llegaron a un extraño bar llamado "El caldero chorreante"

-¿Quieres pasar? Es que... estoy muerta de frío-Dijo la niña de ojos verdosos a su hermana.

Ella asintió lentamente, ya que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Juntas entraron al local.

Era un lugar bastante extraño y de aspecto viejo y destarlado. Pero lo extraño del lugar no era eso, no, era la gente que había dentro de él. Allí, había personas con ropas muy extrañas, al menos les parecían extrañas a ellas. Hombres con largas túnicas, algunas mujeres con gorros puntiagudos, parecidos a los que vendían en las tiendas de disfraces... Todo era realmente extraño.

-Carrie, ¿esto será una fiesta de disfraces?-Preguntó Lynn algo asustada, agarrando a su hermana con suavidad del brazo, como si así estuviera más protegida.

Carrie estaba consternada, no sabía dónde demonios se habían metido.

Se acercó a la barra donde atendía un anciano de sonrisa desdentada y se quedó allí plantada sin saber qué decir. Lynn, por su parte, no se despegó de su hermana.

-Dis..Disculpe... -Empezó a decir Carrie. El hombre no la dejó de sonreír, pero no la contestaba.

-El viejo está sordo-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron y vieron a un chico que tendría unos 14 o 15 años de edad y, por lo menos, vestía ropa normal y corriente. Carrie se le quedó mirando atentamente, y él la sonrió de forma socarrona.

Lynn observó la escena sin entender nada y por fin Carrie se dispuso a hablar.

-Nosotras... Solo queríamos algo de beber-Lynn habló con timidez, y él otro dirigió la vista hacia ella.

-¿Entonces no venís al callejón Diagón?-Preguntó él, aunque la decepción le invadió en seguida al ver que las chicas no entendían nada.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Carrie, hablando por primer vez.

-Nada-Él lo dijo de forma cortante, cosa que sorprendió a ambas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Insistió Carrie, hablando en un tono de voz más potente.

-Te he dicho que nada, chica-Repitió él mirándola de forma matadora.

Ella le dedicó una terrible mirada de odio, que fue devuelta en seguida.

-Tengo nombre-Murmuró Carrie con voz algo repipi, cosa que ella no había sido jamás.

Lynn permaneció en silencio, mirando a su hermana, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

El chico por su parte alzó una ceja, cosa que a Carrie se le antojó bastante sexy, aunque él simplemente quería saber el nombre de la chica.

-Se llama Carrie, y yo soy Lynn-Se presentó automáticamente la castaña, intentando salvar el cuello de su hermana.

-Yo soy James-Se limitó a decir él, sin ni siquiera mirar a Carrie.

La morena le miró enfurecida, ahora la estaba ignorando. Cogió la mano de Lynn con algo de rabia y tiró de ella hacia la puerta del local.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó él, anonadado por la reacción de la chica de ojos azules.

-Nos largamos de aquí, no quiero estar en un lugar lleno de idiotas como tú-Dijo la chica con reproche, tenía tanta rabia encima que cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta ésta se abrió por sí sola, cosa que dejó boquiabierto a todo el local.

Carrie frenó en seco y Lynn se chocó contra ella, y se quedaron en frente de la puerta sin poder dar un paso más.

James alzó ambas cejas y se acercó de nuevo a las chicas, se posicionó delante de Carrie.

-¿Sois brujas?-Soltó de repente, haciendo que ellas le mirasen angustiadas.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo debido a un golpe de viento y tanto Carrie como Lynn dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustadas.

-Nosotras...Es que...-Empezó a tartamudear Carrie.

Todo el local estaba en silencio, mirando la extraña escena que estaba sucediendo en la puerta.

-Venid conmigo-Dijo James, por primera vez hablando en serio.

Al ver que las chicas no se movían, él agarró con suavidad la mano de Carrie. Avanzó en silencio sin soltar su mano, mientras que Lynn agarraba la de su hermana.

Subieron unas escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo que estaba oscuro, hasta que llegaron a una habitación.

Allí se encontraban cuatro niños más. Dos chicas pelirrojas, un niño pelirrojo y otro chico de pelo negro.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó el de pelo negro, mirando a las desconocidas.

-Me las he encontrado abajo, parece ser que son brujas-Comentó él despreocupadamente, sin soltar la mano de Carrie.

-¿Parece?-Preguntó de forma inquisidora la chica pelirroja, que parecía mayor que la otra.

Lynn, que sabía que las cosas podían empezar a ir mal, sacó las cartas que habían encontrado en casa.

-Nosotras...Tenemos esto-Susurró en voz baja, tendiendoselas a James.

El chico fue a soltar la mano de Carrie para coger las cartas pero ella no quiso, él sonrió mentalmente y leyó el contenido.

-No cabe duda, son brujas-Dijo en voz alta.

Todos miraron a las chicas sorprendidos al ver la confusión en sus ojos.

Tomaron asiento y Lynn empezó a narrar todo lo ocurrido, cómo habían descubierto la carta, su apellido, lo que habían vivido en aquella semana...Etc.

Carrie explicó lo que había pasado en caa con los cristales, los muebles, el baúl y todos los hechos que las hacían creer que efectivamente eran brujas.

-Quizás nuestros padres conozcan algo de vuestro apellido-Dijo la pelirroja más mayor, Rose.

Albus se incorporó y dedicó una sonrisa significativa a James cuando pasó por su lado, al ver que no había soltado la mano de Carrie.

El moreno salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos apareció de nuevo, acompañado de dos adultos.

-Hola mamá-Saludaron Rose y Hugo al unisono.

-¡Papá!-Dijo Lily de forma inocente y James le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola chicos... Venga salid de la habitación, que tenemos que hablar con estas niñas-Dijo Hermione de forma amigable a las chicas.

Todos salieron de la habitación aunque se quedaron fuera escuchando, por eso eran bien parecidos a sus padres.

-Albus nos ha contado todo lo que ha pasado, parece complicado-Dijo Harry, recordando su vida de hace muchos años cuando sus tíos intentaron ocultarle lo que era.

-Nuestro apellido es Beaumont-Dijo Carrie con voz algo más firme, ya que llevaba todo el día muy sensible y perdida.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, sabían a quién se referían.

-Vuestros padres se llamaban Damian y Anna-Empezó a decir Harry.-Él era compañero mío en el ministerio hace muchos años. Recuerdo que tenían 3 hijos cuando murieron...

-Un niño, y dos niñas. Él era Mike, tenía dos años. La mediana era Carrie y la mejor Lynn-Relató Hermione recordando a los tres hermanos. Cuando nació la menor, al cabo de dos semanas, unos mortífagos les asesinaron en su propia casa. Recuerdo que avisaron a Ron, mi marido, para que llevase la investigación desde el ministerio. De los tres hijos de éstos... No supimos nada, hasta ahora claro..-Terminó Hermione mirando a las dos niñas con cierta ternura, ya que Anna siempre había sido una buena amiga para ella.

Después Harry y Hermione explicaron a las niñas todo sobre Hogwarts, el callejón Diagón, la cámara donde seguramente tuvieran bastante dinero guardado... Todo lo necesario.

Estuvieron alojadas varios días en el Caldero Chorreante junto con los Potter-Weasley.

Automáticamente todos se hicieron amigos. Carrie se hizo inseparable de Albus, desde el segundo día que se conocieron. Su relación con James había sido horrible desde entonces y no hacía más que discutir, insultarse y hacerse bromas sin sentido. Lynn también se llevaba estupendamente con Albus y se había hecho buena amiga de Rose.

El curso en Hogwarts estaba ya a punto de empezar y Carrie y Lynn habían decidido empezar allí el curso, compraron sus útiles escolares en el fantástico callejón Diagón y Harry y Ron se habían encargado de hacer el papeleo en el ministerio para ser reconocidas como brujas de nuevo, y así librerarse de sus malditos padres postizos.

Y por fin el día llegó, su primer dia en un mundo nuevo.

-¿Estás preparada?-Preguntó Carrie a su hermana menor, cuando se acercaban al imponente castillo que se cernía sobre ellas.

-Es precioso-Dijo Lynn sintiendo como que aquello era un hogar de verdad.

Y poco después, se adentraron juntas en aquel castillo, donde comenzarían juntas una nueva vida y una nueva aventura.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la nueva generación no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Algunos sí son de nuestra autoría. **

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por dedicarnos un poquito de su tiempo para leer nuestra historia. Aquí os dejamos el capítulo dos. Hemos de aclarar que el primer capítulo fue cuando todos eran casi unos niños, pero en este ya cuentan con sus edades reales, es decir, entre los 16 y los 17 años.

Sin más, aquí va el segundo capítulo... ¡Esperamos que os guste!

_**Hogsmeade**_

Un ruido constante murmuraba en los llenos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, donde varios alumnos salían de sus clases al medio día por un descanso. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica de cabello lacio y largo de un color marrón claro, con unos ojos verdes que miraban hacia su destino donde en un jardín se encontraban un chico una chica de cabello oscuro, charlado y riendo divertidamente.

Unas manos delicadas con uñas esculpidas se posaron sobre los hombros del chico, haciendo que éste sonriera, sabiendo quien se encontraba detrás de él. Se dio vuelta para afirmar lo que suponía, acariciando una de sus manos suavemente.

– Hola Lynn ¿Terminaste tus clases de hoy? – dijo Albus dándose vuelta para ver mejor la cara de su amiga.

– Todavía me queda una clase de CCM dentro de unos minutos, así que tengo tiempo de estar con ustedes. – Respondió mientras se sentaba en la misma banca donde estaban.

– Como es viernes pensábamos ir nosotros y Hanah a Hogsmeade a beber algo ¿Quieres venir? – Dijo Carrie a su hermana mientras acomodaba su cabello en uno de sus hombros. – Avísale a Emma si quieres, mientras más mejor.

– Bien, pero seguramente me arrastrará a alguna librería a comprar un libro que lleva buscando hace meses sobre criaturas mágicas.

– ¿Saben algo? No me extraña que esa niña siempre… – Pero antes de que Albus terminara de hablar un "¡Ey!" hizo que los tres prestaran atención a un par de chicos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Uno era alto y fornido, con cabello pelirrojo oscuro y unas pocas pecas en su rostro, y el otro un poco más bajo que el primero tenia un cabello marrón oscuro acompañados por unos ojos marrones.

– ¡Rob! – Exclamó Lynn para luego abrazar al más alto con una amplia sonrisa, y su amigo la abrazó fuerte para luego levantarla un poco. – Hace días que no te veo, éste tonto seguro que te está exigiendo demasiado con el equipo de quidditch. – Dijo para luego empujar a James en el hombro con el brazo libre que le quedaba.

– Jamás es suficiente, soy un chico fuerte. – Dijo Rob flexionando un brazo, haciendo así que Lynn le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. A causa del gran afecto que se tenían mucha gente pensaba había algo entre ellos, lo cual era falso, pero Rob siempre disfrutaba el jugar con los rumores.

A solo un metro de esta pequeña escena se encontraba Carrie con una mirada algo frustrada, demostrando que algo o alguien en ése lugar le estaba molestando. James se acercó a su hermano para despeinarlo un poco y luego dirigió su mirada a la joven para acercase a ella y desacomodarle un poco el flequillo, haciendo así que Carrie diera un fuerte golpe en su mano.

– Parece que estás de mal humor, Beaumont. ¿Acaso tu querido Mark fue suspendido otra vez? – Dijo James con un tono burlón.

– Tú me pones de mal humor. – Respondió Carrie cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y porque sería eso?

– Porque eres un imbécil – Dijo alzando levemente la voz.

– Así que yo soy el imbécil ahora. – Igualó su tono de voz con el de ella, y rió.

Carrie se levantó dispuesta a empezar a discutir con él, pero Albus al ver esto se puso entre ellos, tomándole del brazo a James para llevarlo a otra parte.

Donde habían estado antes hubo silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Rob alzó una mano y exclamó lleno de alegría. – ¿Quién quiere ir a comer al gran comedor? –

– Ah no, ya faltaste a suficientes clases por culpa de Potter, y ahora antes de comer la quinta de tus siete comidas al día vienes a buscar los libros conmigo así llegaremos temprano a CCM. – Rob se quejó mientras era arrastrado por Lynn, la cual se despedía con un gesto de su hermana. – Nos vemos aquí en una hora para ir a Hogsmeade.

– ¡Hogsmeade! Yo quiero ir a Honeydukes… – Murmuro Rob para luego desaparecer con Lynn. Carrie por su lado se perdió entre una manada de estudiantes, buscando a Hanah.

Detrás de una columna, no muy lejos de donde estaban los jóvenes, se encontraban los dos hermanos. Albus intentaba lidiar razonablemente con James, pero se le hacía imposible si nunca se lo tomaba en serio.

– ¡… No sabe soportar ni una broma! – Continuaba exclamando James.

– No es del tipo de personas que lo hacen bien, y sería bueno que dejaras de molestarla por una vez. –

– Ni que fuera un tan gran dilema. – Murmuró James por lo bajo.

– Para ella si lo es, sobretodo si hablas sobre Mark. –

– Oh vamos, no tiene porque ser tan sensible por un idiota que no sabe como tratarla. – Dijo James y Albus levanto ambas cejas, con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Y tu si sabes como tratarla? –

– Yo no dije eso, digo que es muy sensible nada más... – James bajó un poco la vista mientras Albus se partía de la risa.

– ¡Te encanta! – Dijo Albus entre risas, haciendo que James volviera a levantar la vista, algo frustrado, para luego tomarlo de un brazo a su hermano.

– ¡No! ¿Cómo podría gustarme una chica tan… tan…? –

–¿… Tan que te encanta? – Completó Albus su frase, entre risas, para luego gritar de dolor cuando su hermano le dobló el brazo.

Un gran grupo de jóvenes entró al bar de 'Las Tres Escobas' tres horas luego de lo acordado y se ubicaron en una de las mesas con más sillas. El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos, ya que era el lugar que más frecuentaban, pero también habían algunas personas fuera del ambiente escolar mezcladas. Un grupo de hombres cantaba desaforadamente de una forma muy desagradable, algo que hacía notar que estaban alcoholizados, y se dedicaban a bailar por todo el bar, pero solo fueron mandados a callar hasta que el gran maestro de la orquesta desenfundó su varita para dirigir las voces de su grupo. Los adolescentes rieron.

Pasó una media hora hasta que el olor a alcohol empezó a llenar el aire, Mark parecía estar muy amigable con todo el mundo, mientras que sus amigos estaban en perfecto estado. En la puerta se vieron a Rob con las manos llenas de dulces y la boca repleta, Lynn sonrojada por la vergüenza que le causaba su amigo, y mucho más abajo de ellos Emma, con su cabello corto color tierra escondido bajo un gorro gris con orejas de oso y manos con guantes con dedos descubiertos. Los dos grupos se juntaron.

– Perdonen la demora, el niño grande se nos perdió en Honeydukes y cuando logramos encontrarlo por poco se había comido todo el negocio. – Se disculpó Lynn mientras se juntaban.

– ¡Hey! Si tienes dinero, gástalo en algo bueno. – Se defendió Rob mientras guardaba sus dulces en el bolso de Lynn, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

– Tendré que limpiar eso también ahora... – Murmuró para sí misma.

– Pues yo la pasé bien, conseguí el nuevo libro de Edwin Fitzgar mientras lo buscábamos. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja posando su pesado bolso sobre una silla que sobraba.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Carrie con una sonrisa leve, evitando reír.

– Edwin Fitzgar, el mejor investigador sobre criaturas mágicas del mundo. – Todos soltaron una pequeña risa, intentando evitar ser groseros, pero Albus quedó serio.

– Creí que el mejor era… – Intentó responder Albus, pero fue interrumpido por Hanah, quien intentaba evitar tener una disputa por saber quién era mejor.

– ¡Muy bien! Ya me está dando sed aquí, pidamos algo para beber. – Mark, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, levantó la vista con el rostro iluminado, pero una mano emergió de entre él y James obligándolo a apoyar nuevamente la cabeza. El dueño de la mano se inclinó dejándose ver de entre la larga fila de personas, mostrando así su piel blanca con cabello negro parado y unos ojos grises que la mayoría de las chicas encontraban hipnotizadores, todas menos una.

– Antes que nada, buenas tardes señoritas, Monte. – Dijo el antes escondido refiriéndose a los recién llegados.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ethan! ¿Quieres ver el moretón que me dejaste con esa bludger ayer? Es bastante impresionante. – Dijo Rob intentando estirar su camiseta para descubrir parte de su espalda.

– Eh... No tío, gracias. – Respondió para luego alzar la mano, llamando a una mesera.

Pasó hora y media y todos se habían cambiado de sus lugares originales; Mark y Carrie tonteaban, James y Rob veían quien soportaba más alcohol mientras Albus tomaba un papel de juez y Hanah y Emma charlaban y se reían, lugar donde también pertenecía Lynn, hasta que Ethan comenzó a hablarle.

– ¿Irás a verme al próximo partido? – Dijo Ethan, apoyado en la mesa, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

– En realidad voy a ver a Rob, James y Albus, pero también estarás allí, así que supongo que si. – Respondió Lynn indiferente, intentando seguir la conversación que llevaban sus amigas.

El joven posó su brazo sobre la silla en la que Lynn estaba sentada, acercándose más a ella. – Luego de la obvia victoria de Huffelpuff sobre Gryffindor talvez podríamos ir a tomar algo, para celebrar, y talvez luego al lago... – Continuaba el joven, pero Lynn decidió interrumpirlo.

– Creo que los ganadores ya tendrían su propia fiesta organizada. – Al oír esto Ethan se rascó la nuca.

– Me refería a ir solos. – Contestó el mirando fijamente al par de ojos verdes que tenía en frente y observó como sus dedos y cabello se entrelazaban hasta que pararon cuando su dueña se dio cuenta sobre los planes del chico. Se puso algo nerviosa, sin saber que decir. – Oh… pues… preferiría celebrar con mis amigos y consolar a los otros… además los exámenes comienzan luego del último partido del mes, y no creo tener el suficiente tiempo de hacer algo más. – Respondió titubeando, rara vez la invitaban a salir a causa de siempre estar con Rob, quien espantaba a todo chico que osaba acercársele.

– ¿Y que te parecería después? – Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, llena de diversión, y sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la luz tenue del lugar.

– Pues... no sabría decirte... –

– Respóndeme luego, entonces. – Ambos callaron durante unos segundos.

–Eh, iré a ver porque tardan tanto con las bebidas que pedimos. – Y así dicho Lynn se levantó y a paso rápido fue hacia la barra, dejando a Ethan confundido pero alegre a la vez.

En la otra punta de la mesa James y Albus gritaban histéricamente mientras Rob tragaba una jarra de cerveza, y al terminarla dio un grito de la victoria mientras era aplaudido por sus compañeros. Empezó el turno de James, quien no pudo terminar la jarra y fue abucheado mientras Rob recibía su gran premio, el cual era un paquete de regaliz.

A lo lejos Carrie se había quedado sola y Albus al ver esto avisó a James.

– Tienes la oportunidad de tratarla como tan bien sabes, ve a hablarle. –

– ¿Y que me mate a golpes? No, gracias. – Le respondió a su hermano quien bufó y fue a hablar con sus amigas, pero James se quedó observando como se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música de ambiente. Al fin cuando decidió levantarse llegó Mark con un par de vasos, haciendo así que se quedara en su lugar.

Minutos después los amantes se dedicaban a besarse en una de las esquinas del bar. Carrie se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared, aplastada, y entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello de su novio de una forma tierna y suave, pero Mark decidió guiarse por el camino más salvaje, comenzando a besarla de una forma más bruta y tocando gran parte de su cuerpo.

A lo lejos el grupo de amigos observaba, unos asqueados y otros atónitos.

– Al parecer se reconciliaron… – Dijo Hanah haciendo una mueca, refiriéndose a dicha pareja.

– Es como si intentara comerle la cara, y a Carrie no parece importarle. – Remarcó Emma, debido al comportamiento de su amiga se notaba que había bebido de más, ya que comúnmente no disfrutaba de las demostraciones de afecto tan salvajes en público.

– Son completamente asquerosos. – Dijo James, enfurecido mientras le daba el último trago a la última bebida que quedaba en la mesa.

– Nos quedamos sin tragos... ¿Dónde está lo que pedimos hace veinte minutos? – Preguntó Albus mirando hacia la barra.

– Lynn fue a buscarlas. – Respondió Ethan riendo levemente.

– ¿Y donde está Lynn? –

Mark y Carrie seguían como antes, o peor talvez. Las manos del chico se deslizaban por el trasero y piernas de ella, y parecían estar cada vez más pegados y enterrados en la esquina. Una de las manos se deslizó hasta entre las piernas de Carrie, la cual fue removida por ella, pero segundos después Mark volvió a intentarlo. Forcejearon ambos hasta que Carrie logró librarse de él para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño de damas entre sollozos, seguida por Hanah y Lynn, quien estaba volviendo a su mesa con una bandeja de tragos.

Entraron al baño y Lynn puso la bandeja sobre el lavamanos para luego ir a abrazar a su hermana, mientras que Hanah caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño con desesperación.

– Aw ¿Qué paso Piggy? – Dijo la hermana menor a la mayor mientras la abrazaba. Carrie emitió un inentendible balbuceo chillón entre sollozos escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Lynn.

Los chicos y Emma eran los únicos que quedaban en la mesa. James se levantó empuñando su varita en dirección al baño de hombres, donde Mark se había metido luego de que Carrie salió corriendo, pero Albus y Rob lo cogieron de ambos brazos, intentando detenerlo.

– Hey, enano, déjalo, no vale la pena… Será más divertido hacerlo cuando esté todo el grupo junto. – Dijo Rob con una sonrisa traviesa.

– No te recomiendo que lo hagas, James piensa en lo que podría pasarte. – Siguió su hermano, pero James no quiso escuchar, se liberó de las manos de su hermano y amigo.

– Voy a esta bien. – Respondió a ambos con un tono oscuro, y ojos llenos de furia. Entró al baño para encontrar a Mark lavándose la cara, lo agarró por detrás del cuello y apuntó su varita en el mismo lugar, mirándolo a los ojos através del espejo. Mark, asustado, se quedó inmóvil y rió levemente.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Matarme? – Dijo entre risas.

– No, pero dejarte en coma es una opción. – Respondió James, haciendo así que el chico riera aún más. Forcejeó pero lo apretó más fuerte.

– Claro, un menor usa su varita fuera del colegio, el ministerio se entera y a su vez el colegio ¿Cómo se sentiría 'el gran Harry Potter' al oír que su hijo por poco mata a alguien? Te suspenderían también, y el ministerio quien sabe qué te haría. – James bajó la vista con una mirada de preocupación al imaginarse las posibilidades, y a su vez su varita. – Sé como son las reglas, así que lo mejor es que no intentes nada. – Siguió Mark librándose de su contrincante con una sonrisa victoriosa.

James comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se dio vuelta velozmente para golpear en la mejilla a Mark, haciendo así que chocara contra una pared. Falló en su intento de levantarse y fue pateado en el estomago furiosamente por James.

– No creo que nadie se entere de esto, ya que no te gustaría nada que los demás sepan que un Gryffindor molió a palos a un Slytherin. – Dio una última patada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Aprende a respetar a una dama, maldito pervertido. – Y así James volvió a la mesa en la que se encontraba antes, con una sonrisa maliciosa llena de satisfacción.

En el baño el balbuceo de Carrie seguía presente.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lynn mirando a Hanah.

– Mark se propasó con ella otra vez… y creo que dijo algo sobre que nunca le hace caso y ni le importa. – Respondió Hanah en lugar de Carrie, mientras que ella asentía.

– Carrie. – Dijo su hermana en reproche. – Sabes que Mark es un imbécil. Te juro que haga estas cosas me dan ganas de… hacerle lo innombrable. – Evitó Lynn decir otra cosa completamente furiosa y estrujando a su hermana. Lanzó un gemido de furia. – Es tan imbécil. –

Carrie de reojo logró ver la bandeja de tragos en el lavamanos y salió de su refugio descubriendo su rostro con maquillaje corrido y ojos y mejillas coloradas para abalanzarse sobre ella.

– ¿Esto es nuestro? – Dijo Carrie y tras conseguir la afirmación de Lynn bebió tres tragos enteros en menos de dos minutos. Ya cuando iba a por el cuarto Hanah la detuvo.

– ¡Carrie! ¡Basta ya! No te destruyas por un idiota que no sabe apreciarte y ni te respeta. Olvídalo y disfruta de esta hermosa noche con tus amigos. –

– Es verdad. – Dijo Carrie alejándose de la bandeja. – Tienes razón. –

–Como siempre… – Murmuró Hanah por lo bajo.

– Si voy a destruirme voy a hacerlo con mis amigos y por diversión. –

– ¡Bien! Ahora volvamos y démosles los tragos sobrevivientes a los chicos, que estarán muy impacientes ya. – Dijo Lynn tomando la bandeja, y luego de que Carrie se arreglara las tres chicas salieron del baño para luego sentarse donde estaban antes.

Al llegar Lynn dejó la bandeja con tres tragos restantes sobre la mesa; uno lo tomó ella, otro Hanah y al ver James y Rob el último hubo un momento de tensión de suspenso hasta que James echó un manotazo y consiguió el último trago. Rob bufó.

– Tú te quedas con el paquete de regaliz, yo con el último vaso. – Dijo victorioso para dar un gran sorbo.

Albus se sentó al lado de Carrie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

– ¿Estás bien princesita? – Dijo preocupado.

– Si... – Mark pasó a paso rápido através del bar y se escuchó un portazo. – Perfecta. – Respondió Carrie sonriendo.

Alumnos caminaban de un lado a otro por los pasillos, cambiando de clase o juntándose con amigos. Entre ellos una figura que era un tanto más alta que las demás se movía a gran velocidad.

– ¡Permiso, permiso! ¡Gnomo de la realeza pasando! – Gritaba Albus mientras se abría camino entre la gente con su amiga montada en sus hombros.

– Persona un poco pequeña de la realeza pasando. – Lo corrigió Carrie mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

No muy lejos Rob y Emma iban también abriéndose paso, cuando a él se le ocurrió una idea, así poniendo a su amiga sobre sus hombros para luego ir caminando hacia los otros dos. La batalla comenzó cuando Carrie y Emma unieron sus manos para así comenzar a empujarse mutuamente, intentando sacar a una pareja de un territorio marcado.

Hanah, Lynn y James observaban el vaivén entre los guerreros riendo cuando Mark pasó con un grupo de Slytherins, tenía un ojo morado y se encorvaba al caminar, parecía que le habían dado una paliza pero uno lograba dudar ésta teoría al ver la sonrisa victoriosa que tenía dibujada en su cara.

– ¿Qué creen que podría haberle pasado a Mark en realidad? Él alardea el ser un 'gran mago' porque según él tuvo una batalla con un 'viejo enemigo', al cual derrotó en cinco minutos. Cuando le preguntan por sus heridas dice que dio contra una roca por el impacto de un hechizo, lo que más repetía era "Deberían haber visto como quedó él" – Dijo Hanah, pronunciando lo último con una voz de burla.

– Yo creo que dice eso para no quedar como un debilucho o algo por el estilo, seguramente se metió en algún problema por lo tomado que iba. – Respondió Lynn con una mirada de desprecio hacia Mark, por momentos su sonrisa ganadora se transformaba en un gesto de incomodidad. James y él intercambiaron miradas, haciendo así que Mark intentara ocultarse entre sus amigos.

– Está siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, intentando ganarse el respeto de Scorpius y todo su grupo. – Murmuró James cogiendo su mochila. – Nos vemos luego. – Dijo para luego perderse entre la multitud.

Hanah seguía observando a los cuatro amigos mientras jugaban, especialmente a Albus. Desde lejos podía verse el resplandor verde proveniente de sus ojos según ella, y a pesar de sus movimientos torpes durante la batalla parecía estar ganando. Rob y Emma fueron arrastrados hasta una columna, dándoles así la victoria a Carrie y Albus. Hanah sonrió levemente y con un murmullo proveniente de su lado se dio cuenta de que Lynn le estaba hablando.

–… corren rumores de que vive solo en una casa abandonada, y otras personas dicen que fue abandonado y criado por centauros o alguna criatura de ese estilo. ¿Tu qué crees? –

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hanah desconcertada.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –

– Oh… no, lo siento ¿Qué pasa? – Lynn suspiró y señaló con la cabeza a un chico que se alejaba a paso lento de ellas.

– El chico de cabello negro, alto y delgado. –

– ¿El que tiene cara de traumado? –

– Si, la mayoría del tiempo está solo y cuando no con Liz Ider y dos chicos más que no conozco. Escuché a unos chicos hablar en la sala común sobre que es muy raro y callado, y la otra gente ni lo nota. Debe tener algo muy serio en su vida personal para tener ese gesto de agonía todo el tiempo. – Al terminar Lynn, Carrie llegó agitada y riéndose.

– ¿Vieron como les ganamos a Rob y Emma? Tenemos años de práctica en eso, obviamente íbamos a ganarles. – Lynn mantenía su vista fija en el chico que habían mencionado antes mientras que Hanah divagaba en su mente. – ¿De qué hablaban? –

– Sobre el chico raro que siempre anda solo, el de Slytherin. – Respondió Hanah indiferente.

– ¡Oh, si! Escuché que lo dejaron de bebé en un bosque y una manada de criaturas salvajes lo crió. – Dijo Carrie completamente emocionada mientras volaba con su imaginación entre las posibilidades.

– Son solo rumores tontos, Piggy, no creo que algo así sea posible. – Le respondió Lynn, y ella asintió decepcionada.

El joven misterioso caminaba cabizbajo haciendo así que su rostro se escondiera en su cabello, como un escudo, e iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se abría paso tranquilamente entre las personas que llenaban los pasillos, hasta que sin querer tropezó con una persona varios centímetros más alto que él. Era musculoso y sus ojos celestes demostraban furia y frustración.

– ¡Eh, crío! Ten cuidado por donde pasas. – Dijo Mark mientras empujaba al chico agresivamente, intentando impresionar a sus amigos quienes eran testigos de la escena. El chico de mirada miserable levantó la vista mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Mark admiró sus profundos ojos negros, llenos de malicia y rencor, pero también tenían un dolor agonizante oculto. La furia de los ojos aumentó, causando así un reflejo rojo en ellos, su contrincante, asustado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Eh…vámonos chicos, este crío es tan raro que da asco. – Dijo el rubio tras sentir un escalofrío en su espalda y una angustia profunda en su pecho, para así luego retirarse con su grupo.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué pasará con Carrie y Mark? ¿Qué oculta el chico misterioso? ¿Rob tendrá caries de comer dulces? xDD La última es broma. Gracias por leernos :3 ¿alguna opinión?**


End file.
